


Mark Me Yours

by Yuri_MoonFire12



Category: Loveless
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_MoonFire12/pseuds/Yuri_MoonFire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi and Ritsuka live together and their life is a content one. But the time has come for Ritsuka to lose his ears but preceding that is Soubi's one wish in the entire world. He wishes to wear his charge's name. But that name comes with a burden that he must over come on his own. Seimei does not help as he comes to claim what is his and punish Soubi for choosing to take his life back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Euphoria Conquers

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Loveless not to long ago and I fell in love with it as soon as I began watching it. I started reading some of the fanfiction for it, this scenario popped into my head before long and i just starting writing and writing...anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Soubi shivered as he rolled over in bed and Ritsuka’s hair brushed over his shoulder. He loved the way Ritsuka’s hair felt when it touched his skin. It was always so soft and so silky. It felt almost like water falling over his shoulder. Soubi’s eyes traveled to the set of pretty ears nestled on Ritsuka’s head. He had been aching for a while, since the moment they met, to take those ears from him. He promised of course that it wouldn’t happen until his master was old enough, but it didn’t keep him from wanting and wishing he could make Ritsuka cry out from the most beautiful pleasure he could muster.

“I love you Ritsuka.” Soubi tucked a lock of hair behind one of his human ears. It scared him at times when he thought about how beautiful his master was; with his dark hair and beautiful purple eyes. Soubi shivered. It still brought chills to his skin whenever he thought of the way those amethyst eyes lit up whenever Ritsuka was angry or sad.

“It’s too early for this.” Opening his eyes at the sound of his name the neko did his best to keep a blush from working its way across his cheeks. It didn’t work, especially because the fighter was already leaning in. Before long he was on his back, hands running over his body and a tongue working its way past his lips and into his mouth. He could remember when he was younger and this contact made him feel confused and wanton all at the same time. Now it was common place. Soubi proved his need and love every single day. The need was more apparent in the way that his hard-on pressed into his thigh in the morning. Ritsuka didn’t mind. It didn’t confuse him anymore. He was in love too. Soubi’s was deeper and far more devotional, but the point was, he definitely loved the elder. Intimate contact just seemed so natural between them than it did when he was younger.

“It’s alright. Nothing else matters.” Soubi traced Ritsuka’s lower lip with his thumb and smiled as he looked into his master’s eyes. He watched as flickering emotions ran over his love’s face before it settled. There had been so many emotions in so little time. Confusion, anger, sadness, understanding and finally contentment; it was a buffet of feelings all in the blink of an eye.

Shrugging Ritsuka sat up and ran a hand over his face. He moved in with Soubi a little over a year ago, His mother had gotten so bad that she was beating him bloody every single day. The day he decided to leave officially, she had beaten him to the point where he couldn’t move and several knives and forks had been stabbed through both his hands. When he regained consciousness, Soubi was the first person he called. After a few days of recovery and his teachers constantly questioning him he decided he couldn’t take it anymore. Soubi couldn’t protect him from her and he was sure that if he had stayed he would have been killed in another month or two. If his father gave a damn he could have gone to him, but that just seemed like too much effort and he was on the road most of the time. Soubi wouldn’t have been able to keep his university studies up if he was worrying where he was all the time. He still remembered when he brought the subject up. His fighter just smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Before long he was moved in and sleeping comfortably next to Soubi every single night. “I have to get ready for school.”

He was about to enter high school soon. He was set to take the exam in another few months. He was hoping for a high school right around the corner from the same university that Soubi went to. Yes, he would be closer to his fighter, but at the same time he would be going to one of the best high schools in the district. 

Before he could move from the bed Soubi grabbed his arm and he was dragged back into the bed as the other cuddled him and kissed him as much as humanly possible. This was commonplace too. He was never able to leave for school on time. Soubi liked to spend long mornings in bed holding him and doing everything but making love to him. But they still had time for that. He didn’t plan on spending high school still a virgin. Soubi didn’t plan on it either. He was reaching his limits. He wanted and needed Ritsuka to the point of sickness.

“When will you be home?” Soubi let his love go so that the other could get ready for his day. As soon as Ritsuka was out of his bed he felt cold and alone fast. He would have to remember to hold him through the night so that he could make up for the time they weren’t in intimate contact.

Shrugging as he walked into the bathroom and started the shower Ritsuka shouted back. “A little late. Yuiko wants to go the mall today. I promised I would go.” Stepping under the spray of hot water Ritsuka sighed and began to wash himself. He usually wouldn’t take a shower in the morning, but last night had been a little warm. Soubi liked to hold him before his mind took him into his dreams. He was still sticky with sweat.

As he returned to the main room he looked up in time to see Soubi light a cigarette and sit down in front of the sliding glass door. It wasn’t odd to see him smoking, in fact Ritsuka was so used to it that the smoke didn’t even come close to bothering him like it once had. What was interesting was that the fighter was dressed in nothing but his underwear. Ritsuka didn’t say anything. Soubi had to be in a good mood, so who was he to tell him to get dressed. He just walked over to the dresser and grabbed his clothing for the day.

“What do you want for dinner?” Soubi had a love for cooking for his master. What he enjoyed the most was that the entire time Ritsuka chewed thoughtfully. His tongue tasted every single piece of food in his mouth before he swallowed. The sight of the other taking his advice was almost erotic for the fighter.

“Don’t you have studying to catch up on? Koi has been calling you nonstop.” He and Koi had become friends over the years. When he finally understood that Ritsuka would never hurt or punish Soubi like his elder brother had, he backed off and approved of their relationship. However, that didn’t stop him from telling his friend that he had a Lolita complex and that he was possibly doing the unthinkable to Ritsuka every night.

“Yes, but it will not take me long.” He only had a few things to paint and he found his subjects for it. Recently he branched out of drawing butterflies. He had gotten into a habit of drawing cats. More specifically the one he had tracked down for Ritsuka when he was twelve. He only had a few touchups to finish, one last project and he was done for the rest of his life. Being a university student was great, but with the multiple battles he and Ritsuka got into on a monthly basis, there was no way he could keep it up forever.

Nodding his head Ritsuka sat down next to his friend and leaned into his side. “Chicken and burdock root pasta?”

Smiling gently, Soubi took another drag on his cigarette and nodded. “I will have it ready for you when you get home.”

Shaking his head Ritsuka put one hand on the other’s knee. “I wanna learn how to make it. Will you teach me?”

Shivering ever so slightly at the feeling of cool hands touching his bare skin Soubi nodded. “Yes.”

“Thank you.” Standing he moved to get his bag as he made for the door. “I will send you a message when I am coming back.”

“I look forward to it.” The door closed and before he could help himself, Soubi was up watching his love walk down the block to meet his friends before heading to school. He could remember when he looked so cute running away from him. He didn’t look cute now. He looked utterly beautiful and sexy. As if he heard the other’s thoughts Ritsuka stopped and turned to meet Soubi’s gaze. He smiled, waved and continued on his daily route.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ritsuka returned home, Soubi felt his insides light up and his body come to life. He had gotten the other’s text message about thirty minutes ago and it had set his heart to thumping. It was said that animals felt euphoric in the presence of their master and he was no different. He wasn’t allowed to call himself an animal in front of his master. If Ritsuka had heard him say something like that he would be reprimanded for sure. His new master had insisted that he not think of himself as a tool. He wasn’t a creature to be used and he wasn’t meant to be ordered around like a dog. He was a friend, a confidant and hopefully one day, a lover. That last part Soubi hoped for himself.

“How was your day?” Soubi took a cigarette from the pack and lit it.

“She dragged me everywhere. She tried on every piece of clothing she could and then made me try some on as well.” Ritsuka dropped his bag by the door and toed out of his shoes. Moving to sit next to the other on the bed he took Soubi’s hand and squeezed it. When the other squeezed back he smiled and moved to the bathroom. Running behind Yuiko all day made him feel so tired. He needed to relax before dinner. “Will you wash my back for me?” He wanted to soak for a while. Maybe that would take the tension out of his shoulders.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like hanging out with Yuiko, he just got tired easily whenever he was with her. She was a ball of unpredictable energy. Lord forbid if Yayoi was there too. He loved his friends, most definitely but sometimes they tired him so easily. Yuiko especially, because she did her best to hide her affections for him, but it was impossible. She oozed her feelings whenever they were together. It wasn’t like she wasn’t attractive. He just wasn’t interested. He would probably never be interested in her because, well he was already in love with the one person who had been around him since he was twelve years old.

Soubi watched the other walked into the bathroom. Before he could help himself he licked his lips and slowly got up to follow. He was being tempted. As Ritsuka got older and came more into himself his understanding of his sexuality began to come out. He knew that Soubi would not be satisfied with him just washing the other’s back. No way in hell would that be enough. While he wanted to take him right then and there, he would much rather get in the bath with him. Ritsuka knew that and gave him the invitation.

Ritsuka looked up as Soubi walked in and stripped out of his clothes. The younger smiled to himself as he turned back to filling the tub. As soon as it was filled he grabbed his stool and sat down. He filled a bucket with water and grabbed the sponge nearby. A moment later he felt a brush to his back and he moaned at the feeling. Soubi did it nice and slow, scrubbing in circles. It felt so nice. It didn’t take long for him to finish washing and rinsing, but Soubi was enjoying himself so Ritsuka let him. After a minute they switched places and Ritsuka took the time to wash over the scars one the other’s back.

Those long lashes always gave Ritsuka pause. It made him wonder where they came from and who would have been inhuman enough to injure the fighter in such a way. As he thought about it more and more Ritsuka soon realized that the injuries had made Soubi into a person who needed to be commanded. Constant abuse abused his mind and turned him into the creature that often wished to be punished. Before long the neko could take it no more and he asked Soubi about them. But like most things that pertained to his life in the fighter school he never wanted to say anything. From what the neko could deduce they were probably made with a cane or a whip. They were deep too. And they were in different stages of fading. Whatever happened to Soubi at that school had happened for years, not just once in a life time. Ritsuka had decided not to say anything about it after a while. He would just be there to help him heal, that was all he could do. After they were finished scrubbing they rinsed off and together they climbed into the tub. Like when he was younger Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka and kissed the top of his head. They stayed that way for a long time.

“Did you finish your projects?”

Soubi sighed. “Yes, would you like to see them some time Suka?”

Smiling at the nickname the neko shrugged. “Yes, when you have time.” He had not been invited to see the work that much. He liked it whenever he went though. The studio was nice and the people he met where just the same. The only reason he didn’t often go was because he didn’t want to create problems for Soubi.

“I always have time for you Suka.” He would like them, the fighter was positive of that. Soubi waited for a moment, running his hands down the other’s wet naked chest as he thought about the next topic he planned on bringing up. The subject, no matter how long they had been into it was still a touchy subject, but Soubi figured it would be alright. It was the one thing he wanted more than anything else. Besides, Ritsuka had repeatedly told him that he wanted him to voice his wishes and desires more. The way he saw it he was only obeying his master’s commands. Finally he couldn’t figure out when it was the best time to bring it up, so he decided to just blurt it out as gently as he could. “Today is the fifteenth.”

“I know.” Ritsuka nodded his head and sank into the water a little more. The fifteenth… While he looked forward to these days, at the same time he hated them. “After dinner.”  He murmured calmly. His companion nodded and chose to remain quiet. He simply held him closer and kissed his wet hair again.

They stayed in the bath for a long while, until they were both wrinkled and the tub had to be emptied and refilled twice. Once they were dried and dressed Soubi took out all the ingredients to make dinner for the night and with the gentle ease Ritsuka had come to admire and love he taught him how to cook. It took him a while to learn how to chop the burdock root properly. The chicken was easy once he got over the feel of it raw. He made the sauce from scratch and added everything at the right time. If he had tried by himself to do it, he probably would have ruined it, but with Soubi standing behind him, watching his every move, it was way too hard to make a mistake. Once everything was finished Soubi helped him to serve it and the two of them sat at the table and ate in silence.

Then finally as Soubi was cleaning and putting away the dishes Ritsuka turned to the bedside table and pulled a knife from one of the drawers. He stared at the weapon, the thing wasn’t even decorative. If they were doing something so symbolic, why did this piece of metal have to be plain? Yet there it was, a simple black handled knife and his hands were trembling as he stared into his own reflection. For a moment he pondered why he said they would do this after dinner when he felt his stomach roiling like he was ready to throw up. He felt this way when he had pierced Soubi’s ears.

“Do not be afraid. I can handle it Suka.” Arms wound around the neko again. Ritsuka relaxed into the embrace and Soubi smiled as the shaking stopped and the knife seemed almost forgotten in his limp hand. This always happened on this particular day. It was alright, they would get through it like always. Stepping back Soubi moved to the bed where he slipped off his shirt and looked up to his master.

Taking a deep breath Ritsuka reached into the drawers of the nightstand and pulled out a small tube. He quickly spread an ample amount onto his fingers and pressed them to Soubi’s neck. He liberally covered every inch of the name ‘beloved’ and the barbed wire collar on the other’s skin before stepping back. He looked at the fading scars and sighed. The first part was done, but the second would be considerably harder.

A while back Soubi had expressed a wish for Ritsuka’s name to be carved into his skin just as his brother had done with his own before him; even though they both knew it wouldn’t do much if they ever saw Seimei again. Soubi just wanted to have more than just earrings to remind him of who his current love was. The only way Soubi would accept a reminder was if he was branded and despite the fact that the neko didn’t like harming his friend, he knew that the other needed and deserved the word whittled onto his body. Besides, marking him was also Ritsuka’s way of guaranteeing that the other would not be abandoned again. He couldn’t assure Soubi any other way.

“Get on the bed and turn over.” The blonde did as he was asked and before long his back was bared for Ritsuka. The evidence of what they did every single month was slowly being immortalized on the other’s back. Half of Ritsuka’s true name was there, L-O-V-E. The last part was what they were starting on tonight.

Ritsuka had agreed to mark his fighter. But he had not agreed to do it all at once and cause him more pain than was necessary. So he had said they would do one letter a month. Once every single month they would stop everything they were doing and before the night was over a new letter would be added to just above Soubi’s spine. They also used a special cream to fade the named “Beloved” on Soubi’s neck. It was going well and it would only take another month of daily care before it would be gone almost completely. That being said it wouldn’t change Seimei’s hold on Soubi, but it would make the other feel better. The deadline for the scars to fade and Ritsuka’s name to mar the other’s back was also the deadline before the neko went to high school. Not only was it the deadline before Suka took to high school, but it was also the deadline for the neko to lose his ears.

Gathering a few things they would need to keep the bleeding to a minimum and to clean the fresh wound when it was done Ritsuka straddled his fighter’s waist. Taking a deep breath the neko pressed the knife into Soubi’s skin. The other didn’t budge an inch as his skin was cut open and blood welled to the surface. The only indication that he was in any pain at all was in the way his eyelids twitched. Luckily this wasn’t an ‘S’ or an ‘O.’ Those were complicated and took the other a little longer to do. Straight lines were so much easier on the both of them. If he was doing one of those the blood was more in volume and the scene, too Ritsuka looked gruesome. It took two months before the scene looked less like he was trying to murder Soubi every time he added a new letter to his name. Despite the fact that this was one of the easier letters it didn’t stop Ritsuka from feeling bad about hurting the blonde. Just staring at the blood was enough to make him nearly go weak, but he kept it together for Soubi’s sake. If he started to doubt himself, so would the fighter. They didn’t need that happening.

Once the incisions were made Ritsuka cleaned the wounds and dressed them. The next letter wouldn’t come for another month so the blonde had a time to heal. “Are you alright?” Moving to lay next to the other the neko moved a few sweaty hairs from the other’s face.

It hurt every time Rituska pressed that knife into his back, but he lived for those moments these days only because it gave him such peace and serenity afterwards when his love was cleaning and taking care of the injuries he inflicted. “I am fine. It doesn’t hurt so much now.” He could admit that he got off on a little bit of pain, but that was subjective to certain situations. This kind of pain he accepted, not because he was being branded, but because it gave him comfort from the one person he would lay his life down for voluntarily.

“You need to drink something. To balance out the endorphins and adrenaline.” Moving to sit up Ritsuka found a surgery drink fast and brought it back to his companion. He helped the other to sit up and then to drink. After a moment Soubi seemed a little less pale and he was even smiling brightly at the other.

“It won’t be long now, I promise.” Petting the dark hair he had grown to love so much, the blonde smiled. He could already see the emotions rolling back and forth in Suka’s eyes. He was angry at himself for causing his friend pain, but he was also scared. Scared of what this could mean. He wasn’t afraid of possibly having sex. No, he was afraid of the bond that would be created between them after the letters and final designs were carved into his skin. He was frightened that he would be like his brother. But that was impossible. Ritsuka was too gentle of a soul for that. He was too good of a person.

“I know.” Curling against the other, Ritsuka ignored the dread curling in his gut. He would conquer his fears. He just had to. 


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka takes his high school entrance exams but this isn't the only thing going on in his and his fighter's lives. Between the two of them their lives have become a little too hectic, so they decide to take some time breathe. Soubi kindly thinks over his soon to be completed branding.

“Your entrance exams are today aren’t they?” Soubi lit up a cigarette as his master pulled his clothing on for the day. After three months of studying and preparing, Ritsuka was ready to take his high school exams. The fighter had helped him study as much as he could and now it was up to the other to finish out his middle school years. Soubi had no doubts in his love’s abilities. He would pass with flying colors and get into high school with no problem. Any school would be out of their minds not to want him.

Pulling his shoes on, Ritsuka nodded his head and slung his bag over his shoulder. He was a little nervous, but he was sure he would have no problems with everything. Soubi had helped him after all and he was a university student ready to graduate at any moment. “I have two today and one tomorrow.”

“You are going to be burnt out if this keeps up.” Shifting as his skin pulled at the finally completed name on his back Soubi smiled. The mark still had a few more details that needed to be completed, but he was happy that it was near the end of this long endeavor. “Are Yuiko and Yayoi taking their exams today too?”

“Yes. But Yuiko is taking exams for schools in Kyoto. Her father got a new job. They are moving by the end of the month. Yayoi is having his today, but nowhere near mine.” He wasn’t too worried about not being around his friends. In fact it didn’t bother him at all. They had made a pact that they would continue to get together at least once a month for fun and to hang out. Besides, there was nothing saying he couldn’t make new friends in high school.

Humming under his breath Soubi nodded his head. “Good luck to today Ritsuka. You will do well.”

The neko nodded his head. “Let’s go out for dinner tonight.”

“Yes, to celebrate.”  Soubi closed his eyes as the door closed and his sacrifice walked out to start the rest of his life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was at a small café that had tables outside and was lit by paper lanterns. It was one of their favorite places to hang out and it was the same place that Soubi had proposed having Ritsuka’s true name cut into his skin.

“How were the exams?” Leaning over the table Soubi smiled as the other blushed. He knew that his eyes still had an effect on his young partner. Ritsuka had commented on it being something about the way they made his breath stop. He also said there was something there, something that made him just go speechless. It was like there was a whole new forbidden world in his eyes, a world that no one but him knew.

Ritsuka shrugged. “They were fine. I think I passed.”

“I am positive that you did.” He smiled again.

Ritsuka looked down at his yakisoba noodles and poked them with his chop sticks. He was going to high school student soon. It was a little unreal, but he was glad he was moving on to make new memories in his life. “Summer vacation is coming.” He was taking up a job during the break, but he also wanted to do a few more things other than finishing Soubi’s markings and having sex.

“You need time to relax.”

Smirking Ritsuka shrugged. “It’s still so much going on. We still run into battles, I have to help Yuiko pack, we just moved, tomorrow is the fifteenth and I have to finish, I have another exam tomorrow too and I have to work the day after that…it’s just too much.” He whispered under his breath.

“We will find a way to work through it.” Soubi reached across the table and took the other’s hand. There was a lot going on, he could admit that. He was going through graduation, final projects, he was offered a new job at an art gallery, they were still unpacking from their move and the zeros who had moved in with him a few years back were back in his life and Koi was calling him every single day. There seemed like too much was going on between them.

“I want to take a bath.” Ritsuka couldn’t eat anymore. He had a habit of being hungry but not wanting anything. He was losing a little weight over it, but he wasn’t worried. Besides, Soubi would force something down his throat when the time came. “Will you come with me?”

A thrill ran through the fighter at those words. He loved it when he was tempted. It was a jibe at his self-control, his love wanted to see if he would break their promise early or take things just a bit too far. But he couldn’t help it, he was happy. Ritsuka trusted him with his body and that meant that he was getting closer to the other every single day. Especially now, the scars from his first master were to the point where he could barely see them, it made him feel more and more like he belonged to his young sacrifice rather than his old master. Pulling the money from his wallet he paid for their meal and followed the other as they walked back to their apartment.

When they made it home, the zeros were there. They were lounging in the living room watching TV. The pair pretty much kept to themselves and came and went as they pleased. It didn’t bother the fighter much that they were always around. They were more allies than anything else and he trusted them with his charge when he was not in immediate reach. They paid for their stay ten times over when it counted.

“Where have you been?” Youji looked up and hugged his bear to his chest as he spied the pair.

Ritsuka didn’t answer. He just shrugged and walked past the two to the bathroom. Soubi smiled at the pair and waved his hand to put them at ease. “Ritsuka’s first two entrance exams were today. We went out to celebrate.”

The two nodded, not the least bit interested and blinked. “You are not beloved anymore?” Their eyes were on Soubi’s neck. When Ritsuka began carving his name into Soubi’s back they had been there for the very first letter. They had never seen a process like this take place and it interested them that Soubi would try to change who he was.

Shrugging the other smiled and followed his younger companion into the bathroom. “We shall see soon.” Walking into the bathroom Soubi smiled at himself in the mirror as he noticed his naked neck. He had to say that it was a relief that he didn’t have to wear bandages all the time or a scarf to cover his scars. He did still bleed sometimes when he and Ritsuka got into fights, but that wasn’t as bad as it could be. Luckily for him, people naturally liked his sacrifice and his love often did his best to find ways around long battles from time to time. Sometimes he even made friends with the people sent after him. It was funny to see the plans of the Seven Moons fall around them like it was nothing.

“I will finish the rest tonight and tomorrow, I suppose. Unfortunately it will be a little longer than usual.” Tonight was the night he drew in mark that would make his name stand out. He had chosen a set of forget-me-nots. They wouldn’t be in colors, but at least three of them would look good against his name. They were also symbolic of the memories he worked so hard to protect.

Soubi suddenly felt an ache for those flowers. To think he was going from barbed wire to flowers. It made him happy as it were, but it also made him love Ritsuka more and more. He was immortalizing so much of himself on the skin of his servant. “Yes, that would be good.” Once these cuts healed he would be free of Seimei and he would officially belong to Ritsuka. It gave him a wonderful feeling inside.

When they ended up in the bath the feelings of wonder increased. Ritsuka ran his hands over Soubi’s chest, massaging every open patch of skin he could. The elder allowed him to do what he wanted. He understood that as Rituska got older he needed to explore his sexuality and understand what it meant to him. So allowing the other to explore his body and use it to how he saw fit was a duty. Granted, they never went as far as to make love, no matter how it seemed they both ached to at times, but they went far enough that they were left panting and sometimes miserably drowning in heat.

“Are you going to be able to handle two days in a row?” The neko ran one hand down the other’s pale chest, his fingers brushing lightly over one nipple. Soubi arched his back at the feeling, a gasp escaping his lips. He understood that his friend had a high threshold for pain, but two days of being cut open and losing blood like that, it was a lot for anyone.

Breathing deep as his nipple was brushed again; Soubi resisted the urge to reveal just how much he was enjoying the feeling of those smaller hands. Ignoring the pleasure electrocuting his spine he nodded his head. “Yes, I think I can handle it.” Biting into his lip the fighter took hold of the fingers currently pinching his now hardened nipple and tried to calm his racing heart. “I can’t think Suka.”

Smiling the neko turned around in Soubi’s lap and traced his partner’s jaw. “Then stop thinking.” At the light hearted command Suka watched as Soubi’s eyes lilted and his head almost fell back in a haze of pleasure. Pleased with himself, Rituska pressed their lips together. The younger opened his mouth for his partner, his hands weaving into his love’s hair and tangling in the wet tresses as they curled and gripped his hair. They came up for air after their tongues locked together for more than they were able to handle, but Ritsuka didn’t want to stop there. He trailed his kisses down Soubi’s neck, leaving a wet trail of heat. From the neck he went to Soubi’s chest and determinedly lathed his tongue over the two pert nipples. Beneath his touch, his fighter arched and moaned out his charge’s name.

Soubi would never get used to his love’s touch. He should have been because he was the more experienced one, however when Ritsuka hot mouth was so insistent on his flesh he couldn’t keep himself in check. His hands ran through the other’s wet hair as his stomach muscles contracted. Before he could even recover a hand made it down to his thigh and then to between his legs, at the feeling Soubi’s sense came back to him and he grabbed the other’s hand. “No Suka.”

Looking obviously bored with Soubi’s statement Suka smirked. “It won’t take my ears.” He said flaty. As if to confirm his statement, the neko gave the hardened member in his hand a slow rub. He needed to relax and he wanted Soubi to do the same to him when he got the chance.

“No. Not yet.”

Narrowing his eyes the other sighed and let him go. “Please. I just wanna unwind and the only way I can do that is if I have….release.” He didn’t want to say orgasm or completion or anything like that. Release was the only word that applied to this situation. He wanted to be released from the tension mounting in his life. Orgasm was the best way for it to happen.

Smiling calmly Soubi nodded. “Then let me touch you.”

“No, I want you to feel what I’m feeling too.” His hands moved fast, ready to take what he wanted if need be. Part of him screamed that it was wrong if Soubi he had to force his partner into this, but he didn’t want to care about that. For once he wanted to show affection first. He didn’t want to rely on Soubi to initiate intimacy.

“No, not yet. Please…If I…If I-…” What he wanted to say was if he had release now it would only drive him up the wall when Suka cut his back. He wanted their first time to be special, not them finding release in the tub. He wanted the entire apartment to be empty except for them. He wanted to touch and tease and whisper in the neko’s ears until he couldn’t take it anymore. That’s what it meant to truly make love. Quickies were not his thing and they made him feel cheap. Not to mention that if Suka saw his distress that might make him feel terrible too. It was best if they waited. They had waited this long, another week or two would not make a difference.  

Suka wanted nothing more than to tell Soubi he was an idiot, but as soon as he looked into his eyes he couldn’t do it. Something in him quaked at the sight of such sadness and longing in his fighter’s guise, so before he could help it he relented. In consolation he placed a gentle kiss to his love’s lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. Between the two of them their desires cooled and finally they relaxed before deciding that their bath was over.

As they dried off Soubi took the time to wrap his arms around his love and sigh. “Forgive me. I will make it up to you.”

“How?” Suka gave a calm sigh. He had looked forward to seducing the blond, but he would get over it. He had not ordered Soubi to have his way and if he really thought about it he was just trying to make himself feel better for two days of torture he was about to put Soubi through.

“How about we start with some tea and then I will ease your tension with a massage. My own special technique.” He smirked as he got a laugh out of the other with that one.

“That might make me feel better.” 


	3. Summoned Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seimei returns to punish his servant for over stepping his position, Ritsuka however, decides that for the sake of the day he and Soubi were about to enjoy and for the sake of their relationship it is time for his fighter to make a choice, his choice.

Soubi woke in the middle of the night to the sound of his name whispered on the wind. At first he thought that he had caught himself right before he went into a nightmare, but after a few minutes, he knew it wasn’t true, especially because he heard it again, but this time his skin took on a chill, a shiver racked his spine and before long he was biting into his lips so hard that it bleed.

He was being summoned.

The voice whispering his name on the wind was that of his first master. He would know that voice anywhere. Unfortunately it didn’t matter that the name ‘Beloved’ had been erased from his skin, it didn’t matter that ‘loveless’ was immortalized on his back, Seimei was calling him and he had to go to him.

Moving from the bed so as not to disturb his bed partner Soubi gathered his clothing and quickly walked out of the bedroom. He passed the twin’s room and then to the door where he pulled himself together and slid his house keys off the hook and into his hand. Looking back at the closed bedroom door where Ritsuka slept peacefully he opened the door and ran out into the night.

The way a summoning worked was that no matter where the person was you could easily find them. It was just a matter of letting the other person slip into the consciousness enough to be a guide. Soubi found his former master fast by the giant radio towers on the edge of town. As he reached his destination part of him wondered what he was going to do. What in the world did Seimei want? It would only get worse if Ritsuka found out he had snuck out.

Taking a deep breath Soubi bounded over the hill and found the man who summoned him, waiting as calm as ever. Seimei didn’t seem to acknowledge at him first. But as Soubi neared he turned, his eyes blank for the first second before they filled the familiar cruelty that Soubi had come to at first want and then fear. He looked somewhat the same, but his ears and tail were gone. He was still slender, still tall and his black eyes were still full of a shine that could hide the different sides of his personality. As the fighter took him in he suddenly found himself thinking that he was nowhere near as beautiful as his Suka.

“Did you enjoy your vacation?” Seimei crossed his arms over his stomach and smiled as he titled his head to the side.

Being sure to keep distance between the two of them, Soubi shrugged and tried to keep himself from saying too much. Seimei had a knack for finding different meanings in his words. He was the only one who could make him afraid to speak. “Where is Nisei? I thought for sure he would be with you.”

“Do you wish for him to be here?” Seimei smiled as if nothing were wrong. “We both know you feel better when he is not in my presence. It cools your hatred and jealousy.”

Soubi narrowed his eyes. He was in trouble. He needed to get away fast. “What do you want?”

“You took away my mark.” The sacrifice pointed to Soubi’s bare neck. “I thought it was just time wearing on my hold, but you have been plotting to remove me from you completely.” Suddenly Seimei’s arms came down. His eyes flashed in the lighting and before Soubi could help it he found himself trapped in his former self. He was helpless as Seimei all but towered over him. “You betrayed me.” The elder Aoyagi spat. “I told you to look after him, to fall in love so as to squash your irritating feelings towards me and you decided to take it too far.”

Soubi’s knees where shaking. He could remember the numerous punishments he had received for whatever mistake. The thought of being punished again put him in a place he never thought he would see again. It made him want to bow his head and kneel on the ground. He felt like a dog kicked by its owner. It had taken Rituska years to pull him out of such a state and it only took Seimei a few minutes to put him right back in it.

Soubi bit into his lip. “I-…”

“You what? You want to apologize?” Seimei narrowed his eyes and stopped his advance before he could take things too far and lose his composure. “You have probably raped poor Ritsuka.” Hissing violently he all but spat at his former fighter. “You disgust me. Even when I was still around you harbored those kinds of nauseating thoughts. I should have known better than to abandon you to my brother.”

Soubi tried to gather what courage he had left within him. He had to get home to Ritsuka. They had the entire day planned for tomorrow. Tomorrow it was going to rain and they would stay in bed all day. Tomorrow was the day he and his new sacrifice completed their bond. He had to get home to him. Breathing deep Soubi did his best to retaliate. “He is my master-…”

“He is not your master.” Seimei shook his head. “I will always be the one who truly sways you. If I wished it now, we both know you would leave him behind if only to lick the bottom of my boots for the rest of your pathetic life.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

Soubi stilled. His breathing stopped and before long he was shutting his eyes and almost praying that what was just said had not come from the one person he didn’t want to see in his moment of weakness. Turning his head he sighed as he saw black velvet ears and the same beautiful face he woke to every morning. “Ritsuka-…”

The other held up one hand and walked down the hill. On level ground he stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly approached his brother. “It’s been a while.”

Seimei’s eyes cooled from black molten lava to smoldering coals. It was obvious he no longer cared if he kept up the loving brother persona now. “It has been too long indeed. How are you brother?”

The neko shrugged. “Well as can be expected.” He didn’t seem to hold Seimei in fear like Soubi had. He just rocked back on his heels and kept his head slightly down. He almost seemed to be looking down on Seimei. “I would be better if you were not torturing my fighter.”

Giving his brother a tiny laugh the elder brother shrugged and held his hands up in mock defeat. “I did entrust him to you, but we both know that when your true fighter comes along, he will be nothing but an old toy to throw out.”

“Let me decide that when the time comes.” Ritsuka shot back fast. “In the meantime, don’t summon him again.”

Anger returned to the other’s eyes quickly. “He is mine; he will always be mine no matter how many times you cut your name into him or how well you make my mark fade.”

The younger brother didn’t even blink. He didn’t wait either. He just retorted as fast as he could. “You need to learn to share your toys.” Ritsuka did a half turn. “Let Soubi decide if you are so sure he is that subservient to you. He either picks to lick your boots or come home to me.”

Seimei smirked. “You’re willing to throw him away like I did?”

“No.” Ritsuka shook his head. “He can think for himself. I said let him choose. Before dawn, he has to make a choice. I will be at home, you will wait here. If he shows up to either one of us at dawn, we know the choice.” Looking back at his fighter Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. “Is that alright with you?”

Soubi was shaken out of his daze for a moment. He had practically felt ecstatic the moment Rituska had walked down that hill. More so he was in awe now that he was talking and fighting his brother’s words so easily. The only indicator that Ritsuka was not as calm as he seemed was the ever present swish of the end of his tail. Now as he looked between the two of them he had to all but shake his mind to come out of its stupor. Their resemblance was uncanny, but at the same time they looked nothing alike. As the pair turned to him he nodded his head. “I understand.”

“Good.” Ritsuka turned his back on his brother. He took two steps and then stopped. “If he chooses to come with me…” The neko looked over his shoulder at his brother calmly. “…Don’t show your face around here ever again. Don’t contact him, don’t summon him, I want him erased from your thoughts.”

Seimei smiled the first malicious smile of the night. “The same goes for you.”

Ritsuka nodded and walked back towards the hill. As he passed his fighter he stopped and turned to look at him. He gave him a small smile and touched his hand. Soubi tried to interject, tried to get him to understand that this plan might not work. He might end up betraying his love and leaving him. Ritsuka wouldn’t hear of it. He just smiled and shrugged. “Your choice, your life. If it makes you happy Soubi, how can I say it’s wrong?” With that he took to the hill and left as calmly as he came.

Soubi watched his first master disappear for the remainder of the night and just as he thought he would he collapsed to his knees. Tears found their way into his eyes. This was pain. He thought he knew it, but to be torn between two unstoppable forces in his life, what was he going to do?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuka couldn’t sleep that night. After coming home he spent most of his night and morning drinking coffee and indulging just once in the cigarettes that Soubi seemed to enjoy so thoroughly. At first it seemed like they were pure poison, but once he learned on to inhale and exhale the smoke he got used to it and managed to fire up three before he finally gave it up.

When he saw his brother again he had mixed feelings. He would always be happy that his brother was alive, but every time Soubi suffered from the abuse and the terror his brother inflicted he felt hate melt into his blood. How could his brother just use Soubi as a tool? He had thoughts, he had feelings and as far as Ritsuka was concerned he had spent too much of his life at the mercy of others. He needed to be set free for once. He needed someone to look him in the eye and acknowledge him as a human being. That’s what he told himself anyway. Sometimes he just wanted Soubi to shut his mouth and listen to what he had to say. Most of it pertained to be told the truth or when he tried to run off and fight battles by himself. In all honesty it all pertained to safety in some form or another.

As he sat there, that feeling came back. He wanted to summon Soubi to his side. He wanted to bring the fighter home. He was scared that perhaps Soubi wanted to be commanded. He wanted to be treated like a dog after years of people as human as he could possibly be, was it possible that that wasn’t enough? Maybe the past few years had been a lie. Ritsuka didn’t know what he would do if that was the case. He would probably die inside if he found that out.

After a while he couldn’t sit still anymore. The twins were moving around now. He figured he could make breakfast. Soubi had shown him a few dishes to make and he was positive he wouldn’t ruin it. After breakfast he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat by the window. Part of him was looking for Soubi to come walking down the road while the other just wanted to watch the clouds.

“He isn’t coming back.” Youji poked at the assortment of bowls on the table and looked over to the neko calmly.

Natsuo smiled calmly and hung an arm around Youji’s shoulders. “His master has returned and he is going to want him no matter what.”

Nodding Ritsuka took a sip of his coffee and turned back to the window. “I’m sure he will.” The twins gobbled up all the food, after complaining about it for half the time they were at the table and then before long they shouted they were leaving and would be back whenever. Ritsuka ignored them both and when they left he breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly he moved to cleaning the dishes. Outside he heard rain. It made him think of the plans he and Soubi had made the day before. Today was the day he was supposed to lose his ears…but in order for that to happen Soubi had to be there. Sighing as he took the sponge to one of the plates he shook his head. Perhaps hoping his fighter would come home was just too much.

“Ritsuka...”

The neko let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He had not heard the door open. Placing the plate down, he turned and look up as Soubi stood in the door. He was soaking wet, his hair plastered to his face and neck. He was breathing hard, like he had run all the way home and his eyes, Ritsuka had to actually bite into his lip to keep the blush from his cheeks as he saw how clear and true Soubi’s blue eyes were.

Dropping the dish towel Ritsuka gave the fighter a smile and crossed his legs and leaned back into the weight of his hands clasped behind his back. It reminded him of the way he used to stand when he was younger. “I didn’t think you would come back.”

Soubi looked down, he gave an almost shrug as water dripped from his hair onto the floor. “I almost didn’t.”

At that confession Ritsuka resisted the urge to yell that he didn’t want him back if it was so hard for him. It probably would have been easier for him to go with Seimei if that was the case. Instead of retaliating he just grunted. “Why did you come back then?” The edge in his voice was the only indicator that he was pissed. It was tinged with malice. He could taste it on his tongue.

Soubi took his jacket off and smiled despite the anger rolling off of Ritsuka in waves. “I almost went to him. I wanted to at first. I thought it would be easier to take an order than to retain and choose to obey it or not.” Looking up through his lashes Soubi gave his love a calm smile. “Then I remembered our plans for today.”

This time the younger of the two did blush. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as he fought with the desire that rose in him at the look Soubi gave him. The look on his face said that the time was right there and now. “I…um….”

“Why would I ever leave you if today was such an important day? You trusted me and now I have to return the favor.”

Blushing again Ritsuka chose to look down at his feet. It always struck him how simply and beautifully Soubi said things. On one hand he could be speaking on love and in the same tone death. Like now, what he said sounded so pretty and so sensual that it knocked the air from the neko’s lungs. “We need to get you warm and dry first.

“No need.” Reaching for the hem of his shirt, Soubi pulled it above his head and threw it to the floor. He advanced on his master and quickly pressed them together as he leaned in and kissed him slow and sexily. Ritsuka was trembling now, his hands coming to grip the fighter’s hair. Not bothering to ease the other into things Soubi wrapped his hands around the teenager’s thighs and picked him up so that they could wrap around his waist.

Ritsuka took a deep breath as he felt his soon to be lover’s hard on pressing into the seat of his pants. This was really going to happen. Soubi had returned and they were going to spend the day in bed as planned. Doing his best to keep a grin from his face Ritsuka ran his fingers through long blond hair. “Don’t tell me you came back just for the sex.”

Smirking, Soubi ran his hands over the firm buttocks that fit in his palms perfectly. “That might have been a deciding factor.”

It didn’t take them long to make it to the bedroom. At this point the burn of desire was slowly wearing off and before he could help it was laying Rituska down on the bed gently, and he moved to press himself onto the smaller body outlined in white sheets. Soubi stared into his love’s eyes and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. “I love you Ritsuka.”

Biting into his lip, Ritsuka tried to keep his eyes from tearing but it barely worked. Soubi had said those words a thousand times and this shouldn’t have seemed too different, but the way his hands ran over his skin, the way he looked at him, love seeped from him. What truly brought it all home was the fact that Soubi had come back to him. He could have taken the easy way out and gone with his brother, but he chose him. He chose to take the road less traveled. He chose to live a harder life because he truly loved him. If he had ever proved his love, he did in that one moment.

Leaning forward to kiss his fighter, Ritsuka took in one deep breath. As their lips came together he savored the taste, engraving it in his memory. Pulling away he smiled and blushed bright red. “I love you too.” That was the first time he had ever said it back. He had said it in a variety of ways, but never had he said it and meant it deep down.

Soubi was pleased at those words. Not because he hadn’t known it but now his love could admit them to himself. When he and Ritsuka first met and he said those words it took his companion a while to understand it and accept it. Because of his true name’s sake he could never truly grasp that perhaps the emotion was in his reach, but now, with years of attention and care he had finally said them back. Judging from the look in his eyes, Soubi could tell he not only understood them, but believed them as well.

Coming back to the task at hand Soubi moved to retrieve the lubrication he purchased specifically for this day. He emptied a good bit of it onto his first three fingers and with a smile moved his hand between the other’s legs. At the feelings Ritsuka closed his eyes and squeezed them shut. He was trembling Soubi soon realized. He’d forgotten in his haste that Ritsuka was probably scared. He wouldn’t admit it, but that was alright. Mentally apologizing for moving a little too fast, Soubi placed a kiss to the corner of Ritsuka’s mouth. As the other relaxed he pressed their lips flush together, moving fast to open the neko’s mouth and twist their tongues together. It took only a few minutes before Ritsuka’s mouth opened completely and the death grip he had on Soubi’s shoulders lessened. Before the other could go stiff again, Soubi pressed the first digit into the other’s body.

Ritsuka arched his back and bit into his lip. Above him Soubi quickly kissed him again, his lips setting work to distract him. Ritsuka didn’t know exactly what he should have been feeling. What he did feel was a strange sensation. The finger inside him wriggled and moved back in forth, the muscle around it burning slightly. He understood the purpose of this though. Soubi wanted to stretch him, to prepare him because he said it would be painful the first time. After a few minutes it wasn’t so bad, not until he felt another finger inside him. This time he didn’t arch into the contact. Instead Ritsuka bit into his lip and sat very still until the burning stopped and the slight pain went away. Taking deep breaths as his entrance was stretched; he tilted his head back until it was pressed hard against the pillow. Soubi kissed him again and it helped him to relax.

“You’re hurting my shoulder.” Soubi smiled. The pain wasn’t much. He had faced worse before. What really caught his attention was the fact that Ritsuka, no matter how he wanted to help really just couldn’t do it. So, the fighter figured he would have to up the ante. Taking the hands down from his shoulders he gripped them in one hand and forced them above Ritsuka head. At the motion the sacrifice’s eyes went wide and he tried to forcibly move his hands.  Smiling politely, just like if he was going to say he loved the other, Soubi gave the wrists in his hand a little squeeze. Using this as a distraction he pressed his lips to Ritsuka’s neck. After his collar bone he pressed them to Ritsuka’s chest and stomach. Using his sinful tongue he tucked the tip into Ritsuka’s belly button. Below him his lover strained. His breathing turned shallow and his back arched just a little bit whenever the muscle retreated. Dragging his tongue along the skin that was now flushed, he pressed it to the very tip of one small, cute nipple. The neko cried out before he could help it. His voice had turned ragged in just an instance. As Ritsuka arched into the feeling Soubi took the time to press his fingers deeper. Just as Rituska noticed Soubi’s finger brushed against that one bundle of nerves.

Ritsuka’s eyes shot open. He looked down as much as his predicament would allow. He didn’t completely understand where that had come from. While he knew what sex meant he did not know exactly what his body did or what made it feel so good. Soubi touched him and he just lit all a flame. He was feverish and without wanting to, he began to rotate his hips on the fingers inside him. He wanted that feeling again and before long he felt again. This time it stabbed him so sharply that he let out a near scream. Above him, his partner smiled and gave his nipple a quick nip. His attention was dragged away as his mouth feel open.

Soubi looked so pretty touching him and licking him. He thought it would be embarrassing, but the way Soubi did it…It made him want his fighter all the more. He took a few deep breaths as his nipple was bit again. “Soubi…” He wanted to say the sound of his voice, needy and desperate made him feel embarrassed, but he knew that he was just turned on. He didn’t know this kind of need could exist. Yes, he experimented with his fighter often enough, but to ache from the inside out, to be so needy that the evidence of it was standing up in the slow to warm air of their bedroom…that was new.

“Soon.” Adding the third finger Soubi moved to the second nipple. He lathed his tongue over it, working it back and forth, nipping at it while Ritsuka stretched and twisted his hands, his voice lighting up the air. He was near his breaking point. No one in their right mind could take Ritsuka’s screams and not be completely and needlessly aroused by them. Pulling his fingers back Soubi decided that he and his partner had had enough. He let go of Ritsuka’s wrists and moved to grab the lubrication again. He slathered as much as he could onto his member and with one last deep breath he settled between the other’s legs.

Ritsuka’s hands came to his shoulders, gripping them again as Soubi bent him in half. Their eyes connected once Soubi lined himself up with the now pliable entrance of the neko’s. Soubi wanted to wait until he got the okay from his lover, but one look silenced him. Ritsuka was demanding him to be taken. His eyes weren’t lost in a haze of pleasure, they were clear and determined. The look brought a shiver to Soubi’s body and with a smile he gave his lover one last kiss before sheathing himself inside.

Ritsuka expected to hurt all over at this point. But Soubi must have done something to prevent that because he only felt a burn. What he did feel was full. His body was so aware of what was inside of him, but he didn’t reject it, he wriggled a little getting used to the feeling before he looked into Soubi’s face. He choked almost at the sight. Soubi was usually very composed and aware of everything going on around him. But sweat dripped from his brow, his hair hung around him in a curtain as his face was scrunched up, but not in pain. If it were pain he would be as polite as ever. Ritsuka was sure this had to be pleasure and that was something Soubi didn’t know as much of.

Sweeping his thumb over his new lover’s brow he smiled as blue eyes rolled open and focused on him. His mouth had gone dry so it took him a few tries to speak, but the neko managed. “Please...” He didn’t know what else to say.

Soubi knew pain. It varied and came in different levels. He understood all its forms and he knew that deep down, no matter how many times he said he wasn’t a pervert, he had a thing for pain that while subjective to certain circumstances, gave him a thrill. But this blinding, raging decadence was overwhelming. It clouded his mind, it made him want to beg, it made him want to cry out. When he felt Ritsuka touch his face and bring him back to reality he did his best to remember his task. He barely could. Instead his hips began moving. It was gentle at first, only because the tightness around him left him barely any room to move. But soon enough he was moving faster and faster. When Ritsuka began crying out his name, and begging just ever so slightly for more…it was too much. He could barely keep himself from thrusting as hard as he could. The only thing that kept him from destroying his neko partner was that he knew it was his first time and he had to take his time and be as gentle as his drunken state could allow.

He could hear the bed rocking. He heard his headboard knocking against the wall, he heard his own low groans and moans and he heard Ritsuka screaming his name. Soubi heard it all and at the same time he didn’t. This pleasure had created a new dimension, not like the one when he was in battles with other fighters, but this dimension was one he had never been given the chance to truly explore. Why had never felt this before? Why had he never been so enthralled that he could not make heads or tails of the world around him? And then, something happened. Ritsuka tightened around him and suddenly he was pushing twice as hard to get through to the radiance building in his gut. White washed over the world…it was all so much.

Ritsuka felt his lover collapse on top of him as his own orgasm rushed over him. He was painted in fluids and he could feel them rushing into him from Soubi. He didn’t know he could make those sounds, he didn’t know his body could respond to those feelings and he most definitely didn’t know that this bliss he felt after. This lethargic numbness was clouded over so soon with the desire for more. Running his fingers through his fighter’s hair the neko grinned calmly.

“I want more.”

Soubi smiled and kissed the other’s arm. He wanted more, most definitely he did. His mind went wild with all the thoughts of Ritsuka in different positions. One of his favorites was the neko riding him, taking him to the hilt as he pushed himself past his limits. He even thought about Ritsuka taking him. He would give into such a fantasy, allowing his body to be stimulated by his younger half. It would be breathtaking. There were so many choices and it made his mouth water.

The word ‘choices’ struck a chord suddenly within Soubi. Seimei had mentioned that for a while he just thought that his hold was weakening over time. But it was his name that was being erased from Soubi and therefore he was losing his grasp…he made a choice when he came home to Ritsuka. He decided that not going with Seimei was like giving his life over to the devil and he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go back to the way he’d been. He chose his lover, he made the choice. It was unconscious and at the same time conscious. So that meant he had freedom.

The thought made desire return to Soubi’s body. He was finally allowed to live as he wanted. Give it time and Seimei’s hold would be gone permanently. It wouldn’t be because a name was carved on his back, but because Ritsuka had no desire to control him either. He was sick of it and he respected no one who did such a thing. He gave into Soubi occasionally, but that was because even Soubi knew that he needed to be forced into something every so often. But the important thing was that he was the ruler of his own life. Ritsuka was giving him back his freedom through his love, through his care and occasional scolding.

Those thoughts made Soubi sit up and look into the face of his savior. He shivered as those eyes lilted. Ritsuka trusted him, just like he did with his body, he trusted him to forge his own path. All he wanted was to be taken with him. All he wanted was to be included because even though he didn’t like giving orders, he wanted to be there to make sure that the mark he took the time to engrave on him was seen as a warning. It was a warning that while his name denoted ‘one without love’ he was far from it. Falling in love is a choice, a choice that marks a person forever.

Soubi was marked and unlike the very first time where he had been held in place with barbed wire, this time he was being given the choice to bloom and blossom. Loveless was not a description of who they were anymore, it was the opposite, it was a marking that showed what they weren’t capable of being anymore.

 

**~Owari~**


End file.
